Alive Again
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Ron breaks Hermione's heart when he kisses Lavender. Hermione, in pain, follows Draco and finds something in the Malfoy Manor that will change her life.


**Alive Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter.**

**Summary: When Ron hurts Hermione, she follows Draco to the Manor. There, she receives something that will change her life forever. **

**Written in response to a contest at The Third Floor Corridor**

**

* * *

Alive Again**

"Honestly Ronald Weasley, start on your homework! If you don't finish, then you'll end up sleeping late. And if you sleep late, you'll slack behind in all of your classes," ordered Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of currently six months.

Ron looked up from the Wizard's Chess game he was playing with Harry Potter, his best friend, and put on his best puppy face at the girl with the long bushy brown hair and perfect teeth.

"Hermione, please let me finish this game? I'm going to win Harry in about two minutes!" he protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if you don't start on your homework in _two _minutes, there is no way I'm going to be helping you."

She sat back onto the big red couch located in the Gryffindor Common Room, and stared at her boyfriend. How could a sixth year like him be so immature?

Why did she even agree to date him? She loved him, yes she knew that, but sometimes things felt out of place and wrong.

When Ron had asked her out on the last day of school during fifth year, he had looked so _adorable,_ running a hand through his red hair nervously. It had taken him about five minutes, with plenty of "ums and errs" before he'd finally blurted out what he had wanted to say.

His ears and face were bright red, and Hermione gave in. Her two months at the Burrow, the house where the family of 9 Weasleys' once dwelled in, were fantastic. She had grown closer to Ron and his family, and was able to relax and focus solely upon her relationship with Ron.

The two got along fabulously, along with Harry and Ginny, who were gradually getting their relationship started. Ron would be a kind and considerate gentleman, asking if Hermione would need anything, whether she was bored, or just listen to her talk. During the summer, she had gradually fallen in love with the Ronald Weasley she thought he would be forever.

But now, school had started, and Ron wasn't as focused on Hermione as he used to be. Girls flirted with him, and he shamelessly flirted back, even if Hermione was by his side. Harry had noticed, as well as Ginny, but when asked about it, Ron denied ever doing it.

Their relationship was slowly falling back down, and Hermione felt as if Ron always wanted to get away from her. She felt that _he_ felt suffocated from real life. Hermione feared Ron would want to break up.

The thought of breaking up scared her immensely. It was already December … their relationship had lasted that long. Hermione had never been as unsure of anything as this relationship.

With Ron, she felt protected, loved. Somebody cared for her and vice versa, and she liked that feeling. While dating Viktor Krum … well that was a different story.

"Hermione?" a voice asked her, breaking into her thoughts.

She tore her gaze away from the fire, which she had been staring into, and looked into the blue, soothing eyes of Ron.

"Yeah?" she asked, distracted.

"Can … can you help me with my homework," he asked, giving her a big smile that he knew she could not resist.

Hermione gave in with a sigh, "Fine, but just this once. You have to learn that homework is more important than playing games. You too, Harry!" she said, giving her two best friends a glare.

Harry smiled, "Okay, Hermione, I understand."

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Now, what do you need help with?" she asked.

* * *

Ron's eyes were currently drooping as he was eating his breakfast.

With an arm propped up supporting his head, and the other in some scrambled eggs, Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

She nudged Harry in the side, and brought his attention to the now sleeping Ron.

He rolled his eyes. Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, laughed and gave her brother a slight push.

His eyes opened up, unfocused, and he called out, "I'd like a cup of Butterbeer and some hot chocolate with big marshmallows."

He realized where he was, and he blushed.

Hermione gave him a stern look and said, "Ron, I hate to say this but, I told you so."

Ron glared at her, and said, "Don't you know how many times I've told you how much I _hate _you saying that? Yet time and time again you keep repeating it! I've had enough!" he said, and picked up his book bag to sit down next to Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Lavender Brown on the other end of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly.

"Do you think he meant that our relationship is off?" she asked.

Ginny bit her lip, "I don't know," she told Hermione truthfully.

She was Hermione's best and only girl friend. Hermione had come to think of her as a sister.

Harry looked at Hermione and said seriously, "You know how much Ron hates you telling him that. Why'd you say it? Why did you even bring up last night?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly, "Sometimes things come out of my mouth that I don't meant to say. And … I don't know. I love Ron but I feel that I'm losing him."

She gazed to the direction of where her boyfriend was sitting. He was currently laughing at something funny Lavender had said.

"I wonder if he's faithful to me sometimes," she said, doubting Ron.

Ron now had an arm casually draped around Lavender, and he was telling a joke.

Harry gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end," he advised her.

Hermione's eyes lit up hopefully, but she sighed anyway.

* * *

"I saw you and the Weasel," muttered a quiet voice during History of Magic with Professor Binns.

Hermione glared at Draco Malfoy, a boy who loved to pick on her throughout her years at Hogwarts.

He smirked, running _his _hand through his pale blond hair.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business."

He gave a quiet laugh, "So? I never understood why you'd date a Weasel. You can do better than that," he said, looking back down at his notes.

Hermione stared at him, "What did you mean by that?" she hissed.

He ignored her, and Hermione gave a loud sigh, which caused Professor Binns to cough and ask, "Did somebody say something?"

When class was over and Hermione was putting her books back into her bag, she looked up at Draco one last time, "What did you mean by that, Malfoy? Are you saying that Ron isn't good enough for me?"

He blinked his big gray eyes and said, "I never said that. All I'm saying is that your relationship with that git…" he pointed at Ron from across the room, "won't last."

With that last statement said, he turned around and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary.

Hermione walked to the library, reflecting quietly on what Draco had told her.

Draco had changed. Throughout fifth year, Hermione had had to tutor Draco occasionally in Charms and Transfigurations. The mean and cold Draco that Hermione once knew shattered, and she discovered a true human being. It was during those times that the smartest students in Hogwarts had developed a tentative friendship. Hermione broke down Draco's barriers that he had built around him, and Hermione had let Draco come into her own territory.

The two corresponded with one another quite frequently during the summer of sixth year. She remembered sitting by the lake with him in fifth year and just talking to him. He would listen and nod, but would not say anything.

Whenever she brought up Ron, she'd see something flash in his eyes. Anger, she thought it was. She never understood why, and to this day, she still didn't. Hermione was glad to have Draco as her friend, though Ron and Harry did not understand why. The two still hated Draco. They hated him for ruining Hermione's second to fourth years at Hogwarts, and for hurting many students.

Hermione had learned about Lucius pressuring his only son to join Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Draco confided to Hermione that he did not want to, but even Narcissa, his mother, was pressuring him to as well. They were good parents, despite what everybody else thought, but they wanted their son to follow in their footsteps and become heir to the dark throne.

During the summer, Hermione had helped him relax while he was in the Malfoy Manor, surrounded by Death Eaters. She trusted him and he trusted her, so when Draco said that Ron was not worth her love … then what did he mean?

Suddenly, a hand was upon her shoulder, and she whipped around, grateful that it was only her boyfriend.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" he asked.

The tips of his ears were turning red and his face was beginning to grow a dark shade of pink.

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, he pushed on, "Were you telling him about _Chris?_" he asked, drawling out his name like something Draco would do.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she gasped, "Ron! Wha- what are you talking about?"

Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her into the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down on one of the big fluffy red couches, and he sat down opposite her.

"You were telling him about Chris, weren't you? About how you came home from the park during the summer after fourth year and saw him with another girl, and you got so angry that you threw a vase at him and you accidentally put him into a coma," Ron said, his eyes glinting maliciously.

Hermione's eyes blinked back the tears that were starting to form. Who was this man and what had he done with Ron? She had told him and Harry this in confidence, asking them never to mention it again. It was all a mistake. Chris was still in a coma, but his parents understood that it was not Hermione's fault.

Ron was … she couldn't believe it … blackmailing her!

"How could you Ron?" she said.

"If you don't stay away from Malfoy, I'm going to tell him. He won't want to be friends with you after he finds out," he said.

"Ron," she pleaded.

His eyes softened when they looked at her, "Look Hermione. I don't want to lose you! I'm doing this for the good of our relationship. I don't trust Malfoy, and I think he's going to hurt you if you keep on associating with him. Trust me on this. Just … stay away from him, for me? I love you," he whispered.

Hermione nodded silently, and when she looked up, she realized he was gone.

"Ron, you've already lost me," she said quietly to herself in the silence of the room.

* * *

"My idiotic brother did that?" asked Ginny, as the two sat on her bed after dinner.

Hermione nodded, "You're the only one that approves of my friendship with Draco. I didn't tell you this, but he said something to be during History of Magic today."

She quickly told her friend what had happened, and Ginny frowned, "I don't know what that means, but I do know that Draco is a true friend. I'm sure he's wrong about the whole Ron being wrong for you, but there's possibly no way you can break up your friendship with him."

Hermione nodded.

"For one thing, you need him as much as he needs you!" she declared.

"What do I do?" Hermione moaned.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll think of something. Ron's been acting strange, hasn't he?" she mused to herself.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly.

"Do you think … that there's another woman?" she asked.

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, Ron can barely handle dating you. I may have to agree with Draco on this one. You two make a great couple, but you're out of his league."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't say that! You know that I love your brother. It's just that, I wonder if he loves me back as well."

Ginny gave her friend a hug, "I'm sure he does. Don't you worry Hermione! Harry and I will be there for you no matter what."

* * *

Hermione ran into the boys' dormitory, hoping to catch Ron before his afternoon Quidditch practice. She had thought about what he had said the other night, and she realized that if she did not stay away from Draco, their relationship would surely go down the drain.

"Ron!" she said, running into the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory.

She stopped, startled at what she had saw.

There on Ron's bed was Lavender and Ron, kissing.

Hermione could feel the tears come to her eyes, and she looked up into Ron's sorrowful blue ones.

"Ron, how could you?" she asked him for the second time that day, before breaking down into tears.

She turned and ran out of the room, not bothering to respond to the cries of "Hermione! Hermione."

She ran to the one place where she'd get some alone time – the library.

On the way, she bumped into Harry, Dean, and Neville. Seeing one look at the distraught Hermione, Harry excused himself and took her the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle liked to haunt.

"What's the matter?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione poured out everything – her fears, her suspicion, her talks with Ron, Draco, and Ginny, what she had just saw. She told Harry everything.

Harry's fist clenched as he heard what Ron did.

"I'll kill him," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, "No, I … I just want you to stay here with me, if that's okay."

Harry nodded, holding the fragile girl whose heart had broken, closer to him.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room with her head held high, as if daring anybody to mention her relationship with Ron.

The room full of Gryffindors hushed at once, and whispers and murmurs began to spread.

Hermione was immediately surrounded by Harry and Ginny, who led her into a quiet corner.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, glaring at the Gryffindors he had once called his friends.

Hermione nodded, "Of course I am, aside from the fact that Ron was dating me and Lavender at the same time. Gosh, I feel so stupid. I thought she was my friend, and she knew Ron was dating me! How does everybody know what happened?" she asked her two friends.

Ginny shrugged, "Word got around. But don't worry. Many of the Gryffindors are on your side, even though they may seem like buzzing bees right now."

Hermione got up, "I need to go and get some peace and quiet. I'll … well, I'll see-"

The entrance of Lavender and Ron into the room abruptly broke her speech. Her eyes flashed and she realized that the common room had once again fallen silent.

Hermione shook her head, before pushing her way past Ron and Lavender, exiting herself out of the common room.

She walked slowly out of Hogwarts, and to the calm lake. Sitting down under a tree, she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she silently asked the question _"Why me?"_

A tear rolled down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away, a long finger did what she had just intended to do.

She looked up into the dark gray eyes of Draco.

"Draco," she said.

"Hermione," he acknowledged her, taking a seat besides her.

After a couple moments of silence had passed, she said, "You were right. I should have listened to you."

Draco looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ron and my relationship. It didn't last…"

"Did he break up with you?" he inquired.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I saw him on the bed with Lavender, and I ran out. We haven't talked since."

He nodded, "And?"

"And, I don't know. There's so much going on now. I've always depended on Ron for quite a number of things. And now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. Everything's a mess," she said, as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Draco frowned, "Hey, what happened to the strong Hermione that I had once known?"

She shrugged, "She's gone. Ron even made me promise him not to talk to you. Or else he'd tell you that I…" she stopped, suddenly aware of what she was going to say.

"You what?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

Draco smiled wryly, "Come on, tell me."

"I … no, what if you hate me?" she asked.

"Just tell me," he said.

Hermione nodded, and little by little, she ended up telling him the story of Chris.

At the end, she looked worriedly for any signs of disgust from Draco, but there was none.

"I'm sure that took a lot of guts for you to tell me," he said.

Hermione nodded, "Do you … hate me?" she asked him, her voice quivering slightly.

Draco frowned and he crushed her into a bear hug, "Oh Merlin! Of _course _not! Is that what you thought? That I wouldn't want to be friends with you any longer?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded her head vaguely, "I … yeah," she said, avoiding his eyes.

Draco took a hold of Hermione's chin and made her look into his own eyes.

"Hermione, nothing will ever destroy my relationship with you. And I'll always be here for you, you understand?" he asked her softly.

Hermione nodded, falling back into his embrace as tears flowed down her cheeks in a steady stream.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked Draco, running to the lake a few weeks later.

Her relationship with Ron was dead. There was no eye contact, no talking, nothing. He would try to apologize, but he was always left with a stony silence.

Draco stood up from the place he was sitting.

"My father," he told her, as she reached him.

"He wants me to become a Death Eater, tonight," he said.

Hermione gasped, "But you can't! I won't let you!" she said angrily, pounding her fists lightly on his chest.

"Relax Hermione!" he said, drawing her into a hug.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm going to have to join. He found out about my friendship with you and told me that he was going to hurt you if I didn't join. I … I did the only thing that I could," he said miserably.

"I will _not _let you join! Fine, we're not friends anymore. Tell him anything! Just don't join, Draco," she said, pleading with him.

"Hermione, there's no use … I'm sorry if I let you down. We both knew that it would come to this," he said.

Hermione's eyes grew fierce with determination.

"I'm going to go with you," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm going to go with you."

"And do what?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. Fight him, join him, whatever!" she said.

"Hermione, no! You can't! What about your life?" he said, pleading with her.

"Draco, you're the only person – besides Harry – who understands me. I can't lose you!" she said.

Draco shook his head, "I … this is the first time I've ever told anybody this, but I … I love you and my friendship with you means a lot to me. If you _do _go with me, I'd be beside myself! Promise me that you won't go. You need to stay here. I can see how much you miss Ron. Patch things up with him, and forget about me."

Hermione frowned, "Draco…"

"Promise me."

"I … okay," she said, clinging onto him.

As day passed into darkness, if one happened to glance at the lake,he or shewould see the two people hugging onto one another, as if they were lovers who could not afford to be separated.

* * *

Hermione looked at her food with disdain. Draco had left. He was not at the Slytherin table any longer. Harry noticed Hermione sulking, and after dinner, he pulled her aside.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Hermione seemed to have come to a decision, and she said, "I'm going."

"Going where?" asked Harry.

Hermione ran off, not bothering to respond. Harry chased after her, and yelled, "Where?"

She stopped and turned to face him, "To find Draco."

She ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, onto the Quidditch field, and into the shack where the brooms were kept.

Finding a broom, she took it, mounted it, and sailed into the night, leaving a breathless Harry only to shake his head, and get _his _Firebolt.

* * *

Harry flew behind Hermione, careful not to let her see him.

"You're making a bad mistake," he whispered under his breath.

When Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Manor, Harry bit his lip before deciding to stop as well. She walked calmly into the Manor, as if nothing was happening. Harry did the same, taking a deep breath, preparing himself for what would happen.

* * *

Hermione ran threw the empty halls of Draco's Manor, not knowing where to go.

Suddenly she heard the loud and raspy voice of Voldemort. She followed it into a dark room, filled with Death Eaters. In the middle were Draco, his father, and Voldemort.

"Are you ready?" asked Draco's father, sneering at his son.

Draco merely nodded.

Voldemort smirked, "You are truly going to be a useful servant to me, Draco."

He took out the branding iron he used to brand his Death Eaters, and he whispered to Draco, "It's too late to back out now."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, and she pushed herself into the middle of the circle, shoving Draco aside, and receiving the Dark Mark in place of her friend.

"No!" screamed three voices.

Lucius looked up as Harry Potter strolled into the middle of the circle, his wand up. He had stunned almost all of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort laughed, "Well, it seems as if I have a Mudblood who wants to serve me, don't I?" he asked, looking down at the young Gryffindor girl who was clutching onto her left arm in pain.

Draco had crawled over to her, hugging her yet scolding her for following him.

"Why did you do that? Why the heck did you follow me?" shouted Draco.

Hermione's voice quavered as she spoke to him, "I … I needed to protect you! I love you, Draco. I don't want anything to hurt you."

Draco sighed, not knowing what to say but to murmur words of comfort into her ear.

"This is _not _over, Voldemort!" shouted Harry.

Draco hopped up, standing next to Harry. "I'm with you all the way," he muttered.

Draco took out his wand from inside of his robes, and pointed it at his father.

"You once made me into something I never wanted to become. Now, I want to do the same to you. _Avada Kedavra!" _Draco shouted; a flash of green light came out of his wand, and struck Lucius in the heart.

Lucius died immediately. Harry and Draco both turned to Voldemort, who was chuckling in the same insane way, but looking a bit nervous.

"You think that two _boys_ can outfight me?" he drawled out.

From behind Harry came several pops.

"Maybe not, but we can!" declared Remus Lupin, Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Voldemort took a step back, seeing that there were about forty members of the Order of the Phoenix inside the room.

Before anybody could say anything, Harry had flashed his wand at Voldemort, shouted the killing curse, and caused Voldemort to die.

Immediately, the Death Mark on Hermione's arm faded away, leaving pure white skin. She jumped up, latching herself onto Draco.

"Are you okay?" asked an anxious Draco.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore," she said, smiling bravely.

Harry sighed, "Hermione! Why'd you come? I'm sure Draco could have taken on Voldemort himself."

Harry looked over at Draco and nodded at him, "Thanks … for what you did."

Draco nodded back, smiling.

The Order quickly apparated to Azkaban with the stunned Death Eaters. Dumbledore showed up as well, looking at the trio with an amused glance.

"Well Harry, I must say thank you for saving the Wizarding World. And Hermione, I must thank you for saving Mr. Malfoy's life. Why don't the three of you go on back to Hogwarts? I must say, there's a rather large crowd waiting for you there."

Dumbledore handed the three a Portkey, and said, "Good luck!" before turning to face the dead body of Voldemort.

* * *

"Where the heck did you go, and why are you with _him?" _shouted Ron, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.

Hermione blushed, and looked down at her shoes. She felt Draco's hug tighten.

"I thought I told you never to talk to Draco again!" hissed Ron.

Hermione looked up into the once soothing eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

"Ron, you were kissing Lavender! How could I possibly keep that promise?" she asked him.

Ron turned away, before saying, "Let's talk somewhere private."

He led her into an empty classroom, away from Draco and Harry.

"Where did you go?" asked Ron, "I was worried sick!"

Hermione looked away and said, "I … I went to the Malfoy Manor. I pushed Draco away from receiving the Dark Mark, and instead, I got the Mark."

Ron's eyes widened in horror, "What?"

"It's gone now! Harry killed Voldemort," Hermione said softly.

Ron's eyes closed in pain, "Hermione, I … I really am sorry. I never meant to kiss Lavender. I know that I must've hurt you, but I promise that I'll change. I'll become the Ron you have always known! I … I'll be the best boyfriend ever! Please, Hermione! You mean so … so much to me," he said, a tear leaking out of the corner of his eye.

Hermione's eyes closed in pain as well.

"Ron, there's something you should know. I … I think I'm in love with Draco."

There was silence. She looked up and found Ron turning red.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked, through clenched teeth, "I know you still love me. I can see it in your eyes. Are you going to spend the rest of your life with Draco? Or are you going to come back to me?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "You have to understand, you hurt me. And Draco has never-"

"You're going to pick Draco, aren't you? You're actually going to tell him that you love him more than you love me? You want to spend the rest of your life with that pathetic and horrible git?" he sneered.

Hermione frowned, but nodded her head.

Ron looked down at his hands and nodded his head as well, "Fine," and he left the room.

Hermione did not know what to do, but to sit back in her chair and cry. Sobs came out from within her body, and she buried her head into her arms.

A warm body suddenly enveloped her.

She looked into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy and she smiled a shaky smile.

"I heard the whole thing," he said, smiling as her eyes widened in horror.

He leaned his head forward and gave her a kiss, promising her the hurt she would never feel again; the kiss which put Hermione's heart at ease. Hermione's heart gave a happy leap as she realized that she did find something in the Manor that would change her life forever. And that something was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, the longest chapter I have ever written, though this was a One-Shot. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you don't feel that it was a bit rushed, though it was. Thanks for reading, and please review! **


End file.
